


Morphine

by DisorderedFlame



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorderedFlame/pseuds/DisorderedFlame
Summary: Warning：一趟車，瑟坦特x無銘（大概），無聊的現代黑幫梗paro我呸。我根本不知道自己在做什麼，錯字，語法錯誤應該也很多很多我甚至不好意思看這種垃圾。啊我從來就沒知道過自己在做什麼，反正肯定很OOC很雷而且很無聊。腦中大概是十代槍x四十代弓吧。過了四十歲就有一半男人陽痿，我就是在講四十代後半阿茶已經不太能用了。我真是罪孽深重。對不起。而且還有未成年犯罪描寫。我真的很不對勁欸（跪下）所以是兩種奇怪性癖混合起來爆發的產物。請仔细看不要踩雷。我不接受對踩雷吐槽，就是閉眼發走這種東西污染tag真的很對不起。話說回來這個廣義槍弓是真的他娘的很廣義了。請上腎。除了腎什麼都不要走好嗎！！！！





	Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：
> 
> 一趟車，瑟坦特x無銘（大概），無聊的現代黑幫梗paro我呸。  
> 我根本不知道自己在做什麼，錯字，語法錯誤應該也很多很多我甚至不好意思看這種垃圾。  
> 啊我從來就沒知道過自己在做什麼，反正肯定很OOC很雷而且很無聊。
> 
> 腦中大概是十代槍x四十代弓吧。
> 
> 過了四十歲就有一半男人陽痿，我就是在講四十代後半阿茶已經不太能用了。我真是罪孽深重。對不起。而且還有未成年犯罪描寫。我真的很不對勁欸（跪下）
> 
> 所以是兩種奇怪性癖混合起來爆發的產物。請仔细看不要踩雷。我不接受對踩雷吐槽，就是閉眼發走這種東西污染tag真的很對不起。
> 
> 話說回來這個廣義槍弓是真的他娘的很廣義了。
> 
> 請上腎。
> 
>  
> 
> 除了腎什麼都不要走好嗎！！！！

瑟坦特第一次殺人是十幾歲，然而那可不是他第一次闖禍——而且也只能說，他第一次闖下大禍那場面可是相當誇張。雖然的確算是收養了瑟坦特，但「無銘」和別人談判的時候他並無資格列席而只有在一邊看著的份。少年在沒有跟他說半句話，也沒有任何預警的情況下在所有人面前抓著某位成員的手——或者說，謝天謝地那還是自己人——往桌子上一按，然後不知道從哪裡摸出一把匕首，將對方的手掌直接釘在了桌子上，鮮血淋漓的。然而他可不記得有給過這孩子這種危險的玩具，也沒真的教過他什麼——誰知道他那是哪來的力氣，而少年的動作乾淨而迅速，甚至連他也來不及阻止。

……收拾殘局理所當然的能花他不少功夫，然而也許更讓他覺得麻煩的是少年在他軟硬兼施的追問以後也就仿佛氣鼓鼓地擠出半句那是叛徒，而那把匕首是瑟坦特從別人那裡當場搶過來的——他知道以後忍不住歎了歎氣，該說是瑟坦特以前受到了什麼奇怪的教育呢，還是他自己這邊出了什麼問題呢？他不禁皺起眉頭。  
「……我擔心你會遇到危險。」少年壓低了聲音說——他怕是到這時候也還不明白自己到底做錯了什麼，無銘想。瑟坦特的語氣里沒有後悔也沒有愧疚，有的只是擔憂——而這麼一來，他一時也不知道應該怎麼樣向少年說教，讓他知道在談判桌旁處決叛徒有多麼不合適，乃至是追問其他細節了。  
「手拿出來，瑟坦特。」他命令道。  
「……」少年對他不情不願地攤開手掌，仿佛已經準備好接受懲罰——儘管他八成也不知道自己做錯了什麼，細瘦的雙手上還沾著血——也許這都是命，他想，而他甚至不知道自己是在慶幸瑟坦特沒有受傷，還是對幼小的手沾上鮮血感到唏噓。他終究沒有選擇去打少年的手心，而只是拿出手帕去仔細擦拭瑟坦特手上的血——雖然說那怕是怎麼樣都擦不幹淨了。

「瑟坦特，記著，你只有這一次得到原諒的機會，要是還有下次，等著你的就絕對不是什麼打手心之類的懲罰了。」他停頓了一下，「……以後沒有我的命令，不許行動，知道嗎。」  
少年的眼睛先是亮了起來，但又馬上撇著嘴爭辯要是你要是碰到危險怎麼辦。

「你會等到不用我說也可以行動的那天。」

「……嘖，行吧。」瑟坦特咂了咂嘴。

他並沒有認真想過把瑟坦特訓練成殺手這件事本身到底是正確還是錯誤的：又或者說，這當然是錯誤的。沒有一個孩子應該得到那樣的對待，也沒有一個孩子應該做這樣的事……  
維持秩序，懲惡揚善——本來應該是這樣的，然而最後他也變成了充滿欺騙和暴力的，黑暗的地下世界的人——滿嘴仁義道德，卻也不過是在用暴力「維持秩序」罷了。所有人都知道他的存在，卻沒有幾個人知道他到底是什麼人。如果說能夠被所有人認識是一種特權的話，那麼，「不會有人提起他的名字」應當也算做一種特權——而他正是那個擁有這種特權的「Nameless One」，「無銘」。他曾經想過自己既然可以從別人手中救出瑟坦特，那也可以保護他，讓他普通的長大成人……

……但「無銘」沒有做到。也許他收養瑟坦特的確不是出於純粹的善意和同情，也許是在中途就做錯了什麼——又或者一開始就不該這樣——的確沒錯。後來……後來瑟坦特當然也闖過大大小小的禍，但好說歹說無銘也知道少年也算是勉強理解了「只有一次得到原諒的機會」是什麼意思。  
而正因如此，如果說在談判桌旁處決叛徒那一次還算是瑟坦特自己闖禍，還有回頭路可以走的話，那命令瑟坦特去殺人這種事，就真的是沒有半點道理可講。  
是「無銘」親手將那個孩子推向深淵的，儘管他曾經也想過要拯救他。瑟坦特仿佛是以利爪和獠牙粉碎敵人的猛獸一樣。雖然在他看來多少做得有點粗糙，但還是兇猛又靈活——也差不多是自那以後人們才開始半是鄙夷半是諷刺地說瑟坦特是他養的狗，而對於這個稱呼少年從一開始也就說不上抗拒，會做個鬼臉回答說那你們怕是連狗也不如。而在瑟坦特不再是以「無銘的養子」的身份，而是以頭腦，忠誠和技藝贏得了周圍那些年紀比他大上幾圈的大人對他的尊重之後，「無銘養的那條狗」就不見得還是蔑稱了。

瑟坦特在年紀還小的時候就曾說過會為他做任何事——無銘當然會相信，談判桌上的血早已證明了這一點。只是他有時候也難免會覺得少年是不是還有另一條路可以走……現在停下還來得及，也許，而這種想法又多少會和不怎麼想他離去的心情起衝突。瑟坦特在再長大一點以後就不再是和以前一樣，在滿身鮮血地回來以後像一隻小動物一樣等待他的幾句安慰或是讚賞，而是把那些換下來的衣服扔到洗衣機里（當然也少不了因此毀了幾件別的衣服），碰上無銘比他更晚回去的日子瑟坦特就會把自己攤在沙發上等他回來——屬於孩子的細瘦手掌也漸漸顯得骨節分明的，而那似乎應該到來的叛逆期不知道是早就過了還是瑟坦特的精力都消耗在了別的地方——小吵小鬧當然不是沒有，只是大多都是以他們都累了各自去睡直接結束，第二天他們出門的時間也不太一樣，而到了晚上就不再討論那些。十幾歲的瑟坦特還是沒有列席，說話或者參與什麼事務的資格，只是和以前一樣仿佛百無聊賴地站在無銘後面等待著。

他還沒有等到「不需命令就可以行動」的那天，而無銘也不知道瑟坦特是不是還在等，也不知道瑟坦特到時候會怎麼做。然而無銘還不至於對自己疲憊地回去以後，或者是受了點傷纏著繃帶時瑟坦特是個什麼表情心裡沒數：瑟坦特每一次看似是擔憂的詢問都是在說只要無銘願意，獵犬就會為他撕開傷害他的人的喉嚨。無銘不是沒有和他說過他並不想瑟坦特變成這種人，而瑟坦特還是孩子的時候會跟他辯駁爭吵乃至是搬出那句萬能的你根本什麼都不懂，到後來好像也對類似的說教聽煩了，皺著眉頭擠出半句行了我知道就不再說什麼——日子就這樣一天天過去，也許是有什麼在變化，但瑟坦特沒有說，他也就沒有問。直到某一天無銘因為太過疲憊，隨便把自己身上的塵土沖洗了一下就將自己扔在了沙發上就不管不顧地睡著了——他以為會在晚飯時間醒來，或者瑟坦特會叫醒自己，卻直接睡了一整晚，醒來以後已經是第二天了，而後第一時間看到的就是瑟坦特紅色的眼睛。  
他坐在地上用手掌托著腮，手肘就撐在無銘旁邊，直直地看著他，讓人想起等待著主人醒來給他餵食的寵物。  
「……幹嘛。」他打了個哈欠。  
「在看你啊。」  
這個可不怎麼好笑，無銘想著，睡眠不足讓他難免有點頭痛。  
「看來我該重新教你什麼叫做面對長輩必要的禮貌了。」  
瑟坦特沒有回答，只是把早餐放到他面前，而讓無銘意外的是瑟坦特的烹飪水準相當不錯——而他其實不太記得自己什麼時候教過他，也許在以前有那麼幾次，但那可能也是很久以前了。

「……不錯嘛，有這種水平的話，至少也不會餓到自己了。」  
然後瑟坦特嘻嘻地笑，露出一邊犬齒。

他們還沒有認真地談論過以後的事，而無銘也不知道自己是怎麼想的。瑟坦特會離開，他會變老——如果他們都沒有在槍林彈雨里先死去的話。正因如此，他也難免覺得自己應該放手……然後瑟坦特就可以去選擇自己的人生。  
也許這樣才是正確的。他想。

「……瑟坦特，你有香煙吧。」  
「沒有啊。」  
「要我數數在你衣服褲子口袋里找出過多少嗎。」  
「嘖。」瑟坦特砸了咂嘴，摸出一個有點皺巴巴的盒子。  
「去外面抽吧。」

「真不知道你也抽煙。」  
瑟坦特嘟囔著，給他點了火以後也給自己點了一根。  
「……你不知道的事多了。」無銘下意識地回答。  
「行吧。」瑟坦特說。

無銘覺得自己應該進入正題——他該問瑟坦特在這麼多年以後還有沒有把那個約定當一回事，對以後有沒有什麼打算，或者有沒有什麼想做的事之類的——然而這又是那麼艱難，仿佛那些詞語和句子要讓舌頭打結。

「誒，這個啊。」瑟坦特聽了他的話以後抓了抓頭，「……當然還記著，只不過原因大概跟你想象中的不太一樣。」

「大概從一開始，我就不是還想著報恩或者還債什麼的才那樣說的。」瑟坦特沒有看著他，只是自顧自地說著——仿佛真的在說別人的事一樣。他說當年也許是為了得到原諒而答應無銘說聽他的命令，然而得到原諒本身不見得是目的。  
「……那時候年紀太小，不知道對想要保護你的心情該怎麼辦。而且覺得如果「聽話」就代表「尊重」的話，那就怎麼樣都可以吧。」瑟坦特停頓了一下，「……不過現在說的話，應該還不至於太晚吧？」

瑟坦特話語里隱含的意思不言而喻——他甚至不追問下去。畢竟，瑟坦特一定會窮追猛打：答應會聽話也好，迫切地想要成為他的爪牙也好，乃至是不把他當做長輩對待那種奇怪的態度也好——他所做的一切都是出於深厚而沉重的愛，而它既不是屬於孩子對養育者的那種，也和所謂的對主人的忠誠不一樣。他不是出於忠誠和尊重才這麼做，而是出於愛才去表現忠誠和尊重——瑟坦特早就知道這點，儘管他一直在扮演某些角色，無銘的養子，手下，他養的狗，甚至是某些人口中的「家奴」……而無銘不知道，也許是因為他在這方面十分愚蠢，又或者是因為他自欺欺人，而知道了以後，他又能怎麼辦呢？

瑟坦特還在看著他，沒有半點移開視線的意思——無銘在不久以前還在想大概是到了該將猛獸放歸山林的時候，又或者說瑟坦特說了什麼讓人困惑的話他都可以用一句你還小搪塞過去……他的確是這麼想的。  
他沒有做到。  
無銘曾經以為自己可以，但他做不到——他甚至不知道是什麼阻礙自己作出什麼反應，他沒有理由接受，但一樣沒有理由拒絕。或者說，如果再繼續追問下去，他的心就再不會辯解而會直接說出答案——因為那也已經不言而喻了。也許，自他的知性理解到瑟坦特對他的感情不只是尊敬仰慕乃至是感激的那一刻，結局就已經寫好了。

「一起走吧。」

他親吻他的掌心，虔誠得如同敬拜神祇。

也許無銘在感情方面已經太過遲鈍，又或者是他知道結局已經寫好的那一刻起就已經放棄了抵抗——瑟坦特將他按到床上的時候帶著某種不由分說的意味，然而手還是顫抖的，好像是害怕自己會被拒絕又仿佛是擔心自己的破壞衝動要將他弄壞一樣。  
「……那個，瑟坦特……」無銘移開了視線，「你……知道怎麼做嗎。」  
「別小看老子啊這種事當然知道……！」瑟坦特的聲音顫抖著，連語氣都變了個樣，就好像是要掩飾些什麼。「……好吧，沒做過，而且是跟喜歡的人什麼的……」  
當然會緊張。瑟坦特吞吞吐吐地補充著，然後把嘴唇貼過去，急切地和他用舌頭交纏：那當然沒什麼特別，只不過無銘也在不知不覺間配合起來，輕輕啃咬著少年的嘴唇。  
「嘖……」離開之後瑟坦特滿臉通紅，就好像是終於知道了自己有多麼不成熟以後就開始感到難堪一樣，然後又報復一般親了上去。那還是一樣粗糙，不過也算比之前好上那麼一點點。而比起在接吻時所做的，少年親吻他的胸口，用手指捏起他的乳頭輕輕拉扯著的時候就只是顯得急躁，而不是和之前一樣是不知所措的笨拙。  
「……看來要再讓你學學什麼叫做耐性了。」無銘忍不住說，瑟坦特看了看他，還是臉頰通紅的，但似乎也勉強理解了他所說的話的意味，動作終於放慢了一些：然而那就可能變成了另一種意味上的折磨。少年幾乎是執拗地愛撫著他的一邊乳頭，先是用舌頭把那裡舔濕然後是用手指摩擦，還將那裡含進嘴裡吮吸，當然是免不了讓無銘也覺得興奮又羞恥——也許不該這樣，他想。而這甚至提醒了他自己在這方面……感情也好性也好，都早已是一塊石頭。即使是撇開他已經一把年紀的問題，他也都已經不記得自己上一次跟另一個個體有這方面的接觸是什麼時候了。  
到底是招架不住年輕人的熱情還是因為已經對情慾太過陌生所以才會覺得想要更多呢，他不知道。少年的性器和他的下身靠在一起磨蹭的時候他多多少少覺得有點暈眩。然而這遠遠不夠——慾望侵蝕理智然而身體卻並不願意回應，而這只是讓他更加迫切地想從這種情慾的漩渦里解脫出來，精神意義上的。儘管無銘也知道瑟坦特在努力取悅他，然而卻不能期望他自個兒能想出什麼來：畢竟他也不是沒有過這種可能隨便怎麼樣都能來一發的年紀。一方面，被挑起的情慾想要得到滿足，另一方面，要自己去告訴瑟坦特怎麼做，什麼的……  
告訴我吧，瑟坦特用幾乎是撒嬌的語氣說，想讓喜歡的人舒服不是理所當然的嗎。

少年直直地看著他，而無銘甚至分不清那裡面寫了什麼。

……他覺得這很可能就是當時沒有拒絕瑟坦特的報應：他們狼狽得連潤滑劑都沒有，而大概值得慶幸的可能就是還有那麼點兩三個星期之前他因為手上開裂而準備的凡士林。無銘也不知道到底是一點點對瑟坦特說明，抑或是直接做給他看比較讓人難堪：而既然他自暴自棄地選擇了後者，當然就意味著他要打開雙腿，並且去面對瑟坦特熾熱的目光。

「……大概就是，這樣……」無銘喘著氣說。自己用手指進入並沒有太多困難，只不過還是有些力不從心。欣快感竄了上去，讓他的腰和大腿都有些發軟，而瑟坦特還目不轉睛地看著他，仿佛著迷了似的。  
他是用這種眼神注視自己多久了呢，無銘不知道，大概也並不十分願意去想：他還是很難直面那種仿佛要將他連意識都吞噬的迷戀和刺眼的熱情，而比起那些，自己的羞恥心反而可能是更為簡單的問題。無銘彎起膝蓋趴在床上，任由少年的手指在他體內翻攪著，而他甚至聽得見瑟坦特吞嚥的聲音——然而即使是這樣無銘也不會否認那的確比之前好，而在瑟坦特的手指碰到某處的時候他忍不住叫了出來，太狼狽了，被這個年紀的小孩用手指操著什麼的，他想著，咬住了左手的虎口。

……只有這種時候才能有那麼點反應嗎，他幾乎是自嘲一般想著。

「……可以嗎……」瑟坦特的聲音顫抖著，靠在耳邊既像試探又像請求，但無銘終究還是沒辦法直接給出肯定的回答，只是含糊地答應一聲——而那對少年來說似乎就已經足夠了。只不過他並沒有想過瑟坦特會壓到他身上，將他的膝蓋分開之後從正面進入。瑟坦特的性器比之前他放進去的兩根手指還要粗一些，就那樣一點點撐開窄道進到深處，少年幾乎是迫不及待地開始了動作，撞擊著碾壓著內裡幾乎讓他覺得自己是要壞掉一樣，而當他的陰莖碰到某處的時候無銘忍不住叫了出來：瑟坦特似乎是被他的反應嚇到，停下來看了看他，在知道那並不是表示痛苦以後就繼續下去。少年急促的呼吸先是靠在他的脖頸上，而在氣息交纏片刻之後終於是又對著他的嘴唇親了上去。雖然還是多少有些粗暴和笨拙，但的確也足以令他愉快。  
少年的動作加快時他也忍不住繃緊了身體，像是求救一般纏了上去，淚水模糊視線，就連大腿也開始顫抖。無銘不會否認自己也迎來了高潮，沒有射精的那種——雖然有些難為情，但也不見得有什麼特別糟糕的。瑟坦特射在他裡面以後沒有立刻退出去也沒有要他放開，只是讓他靠在自己肩膀上輕輕撫摸著他的後頸，什麼也不說。

……這可不行，在短暫的失神以後無銘終於清醒過來，就像是想要拾起自己一般試圖撿起那些破碎的理智。他試圖掙扎幾下但毫不意外地失敗了。  
「喂瑟坦特，放開我。」  
「不放。」少年毫不猶豫地否定了他。  
「我就當你是答應我也可以和你一起走了，而且也不用再等你命令再行動……」瑟坦特嘟囔著，「怎麼可能輕易放走。」

「那我可真是養了條纏人的狗啊。」  
無銘忍不住笑了出來，摸了摸少年的頭。

**Author's Note:**

> 我想了一下，用瑟坦特視角來寫該多他媽蘇啊（咳  
> 這個梗什麼的還想多用幾次（NTM


End file.
